Love is a lie
by Weskers Assisstant
Summary: Dyanna is a new Alpha member her first assignment find and retrieve Bravo team. She did not know the dangers that awaited her and her other team mates. A bit of romance, good old fashion horror, a remake of my own of the first game please enjoy and review.
1. Finding love in mysteriouse places

Just in case y'all get confused I made up another imaginary sister for Chris. This is my first story so easy on the reviews but please tell me how I can change things up k. and please enjoy my story.

Its from the beginning of the series but told from another prospective.

* * *

Finding Love In Msterious Places

RESIDENT EVIL:I have barely started in Alfa team, but already I was assigned a huge case to search, and rescue Bravo team who mysteriously disappeared. I don't have a good feeling about this. Luckily Captain Albert Wesker is also going along with Jill,Barry,and my brother Chris Redfield, but whatever happens I must protect Chris that is the only reason I joined S.T.A.R.S. For his safety a vowed to my mother at her final hour before cancer took her life.

The place was deserted but we did find Bravo teams helicopter,it was recked,but also contained a dead body who I had no recoglaction of but hopefully we will find the rest of Bravo team whats left of them anyways.

This just put more weight on my shoulders what could have done this to a human being whatever did it I must stay calm and stick to my objective.

This search and rescue became a living hell savaged dogs attacked one of my fellow team mates. One of those bastards even lunged at Chris, but I shielded him and when I though my life was over a gun was shot followed by a deep voice.

"This way hurry!" it was Wesker. I did what I was told and grabbed Chris by the arm and ran as fast as I could along with Chris behind me.

We all ran for a mansion that was close in the distance as Brad betrayed us and left us behind to die.

we reached the entrance and all scrambled in at once tripping over each other. While Wesker entered in all cool and shut the door. As me,Jill,And Chris untangled ourselves we caught our breaths,and was bewildered by the sight of the mansion. It was abandon no doubt about that, but we had no idea where Barry was.

Chris caressed me in his arms asking me if I was OK I knew I was shaking I just had a near death experience, and if it weren't for Wesker......I would be dead I'm going to have to thank him later.

Yes I knew Chris was my big bro. I knew I had to be strong especially in this situation.

Wesker ordered Chris, and Jill to search the place as me and him stayed and perimeter the area. I didn't like being separated from Chris but it was an order plus i didn't exactly mind being alone with Wesker.

Once they were out of my sight I had a sudden urge to go after them but it was to late I told him to be careful and he better.

Wesker told me to stay sharp and that he would do his best to protect me_."Why was he saying this__?__" I thought."where was he going__?__"_

"Where are you going Wesker.......your not going without me?!"I never showed it but I had a huge crush on Wesker.

Who could resist his short slick back gold dirty blond hair. His gorgeous blue eyes, and if you really looked at him his muscles would make you fall head over heals. It was just everything about him was so perfect in every possible way, and besides I always liked a man in uniform.

He made a huge sigh "then follow me." I had won the battle.

"Hey don't get fucking smart with me you're the one who said you would protect me. How are you going to do that if you leave and making me vulnerable?"

"True and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you and nice vocabulary you have there" he said I could see a smile form on his face from the corner of my eye but I wasn't sure. Yet hearing these words from him made me blush, and made me roll my eyes.

"why?" I asked curiously

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want anything to happen to me?"

"Because you could serve useful to me and it would be bad for you dieing on us on your first assignment don't you think?" He turned and gave me a smile. Butterflies formed in my stomach and I quickly glued my eyes to the floor hoping he didn't see my blush but I heard a low laugh come from him.

"Of course but don't you think we should wait for Jill and Chris I really think I should be with him I don't want him to be alone....."

Whats wrong.....don't like my company?" I quickly looked up and made eye contact with my crush.

"what no I wasn't sayi....I mean I...THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT.I love your company I.....I........." I stopped and realized what I just said my heart got stuck in my throat, but a huge smile crossed Weskers face and I bet my whole face was red.

"Don't worry Chris as you know is one of my best men. He can take care of himself as well as Jill they're a fine team why are you worried anyways he is your older brother?"

"hey only by a year okay!" Wesker laughed. I was so lost in actually having a conversation with Wesker I forgot how much ground of the mansion we covered.

Wesker stopped and I nearly bumped into him. He looked down at me and I knew he had a question he wanted to ask me.

"What is it Wesker?" I said confused. _"I really wish I could see the emotion in his eyes but those damn sunglasses" _I thought to myself.

"Are you uncomfortable around me?" Again my heart got lodged in my throat.

"Uh.......I guess you could say that but not in a bad way.......Um may be we sh......Should keep going" I struggled to say.

Instead of moving on I found that Wesker reached out for my arm. I flinched but let Wesker do what he was going to do. He tugged on my arm and brought me close to him.

He made me rest my head on his chest I liked the fact that he was taller than me and how warm he felt against me. I couldn't help but get closer and relax on him he was like my teddy bear to scare away all the nightmares.

Why was he doing this was he falling for me or was this just him saying don't be uncomfortable,or scared I'll protect you.

Yet he separated me a little and brought his head down to my neck his warm breath against my neck gave me goosebumps. I felt his surprising cold lips touch my collarbone,and then he nipped at my neck carefully,and tenderly.

The butterflies came back but it felt like they all multiplied. Instinctively I put my arms around his neck,and he made his way to my ear and whispered to tell him if I loved him.

"I love you" I whispered back in his ear and kissed him softly on his cheek. he came up our lips inches apart. Mine were begging for his to touch them.

Then out of nowhere a moaning sound startled me and made me jump behind Wesker ruining the moment I waited for an eternity to happen.

Wesker had his gun in hand and his free one shielding me

"What the hell was that!" I shrieked

"I don't know but stay here understood?" I was surprised at how he could stay so cool in such a situation as this.

"What no freaking way I'm going with you"

"NO I don't want you getting hurt okay remember I said I'll protect you I'll be back. Then we'll get back to where we were what do you say" Wesker smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went to inspect the room in which the sound might of came from.

_"I say your horny as hell" _I thought and laughed from fainting

I didn't like being alone but wesker would be back and I can finally express my true feelings to him.

First came the eerie silence that tortured me that forever burned into my memory and than the sound I dreaded the sound that made me jump, and scream from surprise.

**BANG! **Followed by another **BANG!**

"WESKER!!!!!" I cursed under my breath. Just then Chris found me and ran towards me there was no Jill.

"CRAP DYANNA!" He sighed in relief."Oh your okay this mansion was the worst freaking hiding place ever theres things in here that I never seen. Monsters! Their no longer of the living I lost Jill as we ran away away from one and I was looking for you but you weren't there."

Chris talked as he tried to catch his breath "We need to get the hell out of here now come on wheres Wesker?"

"He.....Hes in that room over there I heard gunshots but he said he'll be back,but he hasn't Chris we need to get him!!!" He sighed, took a deep breath, and gulped really loud.

"Stay behind me and stay close understand?!" I nodded and did as I was told.

We reached the door and Chris hesitantly opened the door. He plunged in gun ready and on guard I followed cowardly behind but ready to shoot anything dangerous. We entered long hallway it was lined with pictures but they were dusty some were even crossed out.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and stayed very close so close I nearly tripped Chris a couple of times. We walked straight on until we found Wesker on the floor glasses fallen down his nose revealing his gorgeous blue eyes.

Wesker was scared blood covered some of the wooden floor along with a dead body with a bullet through its head. Wesker made his way to his feet and went back to his cool and calm self.

"Wesker oh my god your OK!"

I ran to him as he greeted me with a huge romantic hug. I forgot Chris was there what was he going to think. I tried to get out of Weskers arms but he tightened his grip around me when he felt me try to break free. I looked at Chris from the corner of my eye and saw a worried look on his face.

"Chris good to see your still alive Dyanna was so worried."

"I guess not to worried if she ran to you for protection and not her own flesh and blood" Chris spat.

"Chris stop it now I didn't think I'm sorry" I said maneuvering my head to see flames engulf his ocean blue eyes. I never seen him like this.

"Yeah well I know what hes thinking and I don't want to be a uncle yet!" with that Chris walked away out of my sight. I could hear him say asshole under his breath but I didn't know who he was referring to.

I finally was able to get out of Weskers grip and tried to run after my brother.

"Chris wait CHRRRIIIIIISSSS!!!!!!!!!" It was no use he was gone what was I going to do now.

I felt Wesker hold me from behind and hold me close. There was nothing else I could do but stick with my love and hope I don't get killed.

This truly was finding love in a mysterious place.

* * *

OK so how did u like it yeah I know I little dull. But if I don't get good reviews I will cry and won't write anymore of this story lol


	2. Scary past memories

OK heres the second chapter I hope this one is a little better. Plus I hate that I hate it that Weskers like freaking in his 30s so hes like in his 20s in this story. Please review.

* * *

Scary Past Memories.

Wesker took me back to the hallway where the corpse he killed still laid in its own pool of blood.

"I hope you don't mind guys getting their hands dirty," Wesker said with a huge smirk forming on his face. "I need to know why it mutat........Um I mean why it came after me like that. I mean it seemed dead before I killed it again I think" he said it with a low cough. I raised my eyebrow not sure what to say.

"what don't fucking touch that. That's gross as hell.....I mean it's dead thats it end of its lifetime boohoo how very sad, want to give it a burial?" My face became uneasy as I knew he needed to figure out what was happening to this mad house.

Instead of arguing with me he walked towards me and once again grabbed my arm and tugged harder than last time. I winced a little, but I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me.

I felt his body once again against mine, but it didn't have the warm sensation. This was a cold heartless, feeling, evil. This feeling didn't feel right it was like this wasn't the wesker I knew when he was clearly right in front of me caressing me.

I tried to separate from him with out trying to show that I was felling uncomfortable. I couldn't do that to him to hurt his feelings.

I still had a problem a huge problem I just hope Chris is OK.I looked up at Wesker and, gave him a nod.

"Don't worry you're safe with me understand?" He raised his eyebrow waiting for my response I gave him another nod, and gestured him to carry on. He walked to the lifeless corpse, then he put on some gloves that he kept in his pocket very prepared I thought to myself. He inspected this zombie like creature wait what the hell was I saying zombie thats so irrelevant how is that even possible,it can't be. Such a thing is not real.

My stomach churned by the site of it. Now the blood I could handle, but seeing the body not so good on my end, and before I knew it I gaged.

Wesker looked up at me with a surprise expression on his face.

"I'm okay don't worry I'll be in this room till you're finished" I chuckled hopping I wouldn't throw up on the floor, and quickly disappeared into the near by room out of Weskers sight before he could object.

The room I entered was very small and had two other rooms on each end. There was a red herb in the corner, on the ground I thought it might serve useful so I picked it up for later use.

"ahh dammit!" I cursed as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. The pain was so overpowering what was happening it felt as if I just got stabbed but why? I fell to the ground on my knees my vision was getting blurry, and I coughed up a good amount of blood "_Why" _I thought to myself as I collapsed on my side on the carpet. Blood oozed out of my mouth. Then it occurred to me at random I don't know why it was my final thoughts.

"_that word Wesker almost said was he about to say mutated why would he say such a thing. Why was he so calm about this when everyone else seems to be going crazy. Does he know why this is happening." _My eyes widen and a loud cry seem to escape my mouth the pain it got worse like I've been shot multiple times. "WESKER!!!!"

The last I saw were blurry boots before everything went pitch black.

x

The scene before me was bright almost pure white but it became clearer and clearer.

"Hey look at the freak haha she's so weird. Do you cut yourself now that your mom died? Hah she hated you and your freak brother she left cause she couldn't take looking at you." The boy who was saying this was young probably 14 or 15. Even I felt very small and helpless I looked at my hands they were not adult size.

"_I remember this I'm 13 but why?" _I looked at the boy among him were two other boys same age as him it seemed. They always bullied me,and I always hated them for it.

"whats wrong you gonna cry wheres you bro. Hes not going to save you now. You're ours" he said pushing me hard to the wall behind me my head hit it hard ,and I made a low cry.

Now I remember I was taking a walk after school to clear my head and Chris didn't even know I was gone he hated it when I left without his permission. Our dad was never there ever since mom died he was always out drinking and never coming home till one in the morning.

I entered a small tunnel with my Ipod on high, listening to On my own by three days grace. I was looking at the ground as I walked pretending there was something interesting about it. Until the ear phones were pulled from my ears and I was forced on the ground.

I winced from the collision and looked up at my attackers. It was Tom and his friend Victor,and Micheal.

"Fancy running into you so wheres that savior of yours?"I didn't say a word Chris it was always him to kick their ass so they would leave me alone. I never really did need him I was willing to feel the pain.

Now was the part where he punches me. I saw it the first punch came straight to my jaw, and I didn't have time to feel it cause another came at me this time in my stomach. Blood splatted on the cold cement. Tears filled my eyes but not because of the pain but because my mother was dead and my brother took after her because my father couldn't

They all laughed as I fell to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh myself this surprised them.

"We'll give you something to laugh at!" They all came at me and stomped on me with their shoes. Things around me turned red. Then a voice so very unfamiliar came out of nowhere.

"HEY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I heard grunts from the teenagers.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Tom say "Your not human are you please don't hurt us were sorry"

"If I weren't human you wouldn't have been able to knock my shades off now would you" He was right there laid in front of me were a pair of black shades. I heard footsteps come towards me,but I was to weak to look up. "You leave this girl alone or I'll be back understood?" I heard a low grunt "Are you okay my lady?"

It was clear he wasn't from around here but I managed a smile. I wished I could have seen his face.

"DYANNA!" It was Chris he found me "hey who the hell are you stay away from her!"

"till we meet again my lady" with that he ran away. Chris got to me.

"Dyanna oh my god no please stay with me please" Chris said raising my head with tears falling from his ocean blue eyes he was so scared because he saw my bloody mess around me. "I can't loss you to PLEEEEEAAASE!" Once again I fainted.

I woke up in a hospital with Chris by my side and Claire on my other side. She was still so young, and shes seen so much, its hard enough for Chris to worry so much about me and another sister. I was so stubborn.

They both slept I sat up as quietly as possible so not to wake them, but Chris was immediately up I gave him a smile. Pain still surged through my body so I winced.

"Are you okay relax you need your rest." I gave him a thumbs up. He gave a low sigh. I knew I was going to get it when we got home. I turned my attention to Claire.

"How is she?" I asked

"Fine but shes not the one who got beat up I know who did it and their okay who was that dude?" He asked skeptically

"I don't know but he saved me he seemed sweet" He rolled his eyes, and dug in his pocket.

"Here I found these next to you" He said handing me my Ipod, and a pair of black shades.

"_These are his" _I picked up the items and ran my fingers against the glass on the sunglasses _"He forgot them may be I'll be able to return them to him one day" _I said with a smile I'll get to thank him.

x

I was fully conscious now. I felt the light shine down on me, but I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet.

"_What was that all about That dream must have meant something right_?" Everything very clear what if I was zombie food but I was laying on my back, and on something very comfy. I slowly opened my eyes as light entered them. I let them adjust . I got up slowly,and looked at my surroundings.

It was a safe room their was a desk with a couple of documents on it in the far corner , with a typewriter. I looked around more their was shelves with sickly colored medicines, a chair with a sleeping Wesker. Wait a sleeping Wesker? He was sleeping I couldn't remember the previous events just the room and the boots which was I guess Wesker and that dream

"_I still have those sunglasses"_ I thought. I stared at Wesker,and how cute he looked sleeping, his samurai edge was on the ground near him with his hand dangling on the side of the chair. I smiled at the sight._ "I'll explore on my own you rest."_

Regaining myself I gave him a kiss on his forehead, and made sure the door was securely closed before I explored on my own.

* * *

Wow that was longer than I expected well I hope you enjoy it please review if you liked it!


	3. Reunion

_Note:I'm so eager to finish up this story but I'm going to make this go as far as Resident Evil 5 so like yeah lol. Chapter 3 I didn't really know where this one was going but I tried my best. Enjoy!._

Reunion

"Crap I didn't realize how big this place is might as well search every square inch," I entered a very sturdy door, and looked around four knight statues were among me. "A puzzle? How ironic," I said flamed. There was a picture a head of me on the wall.

"_not very smart if they tell you how to crack this thing" _I followed the picture, and sure enough.

_Click _

Usually if I were to get some sort of puzzle right I would jump up with joy, and go berserko. Then Chris would give me a nuggie, and say good work sport, with Claire jumping on me. _"One big happy family" _I said sighing.

"OK whats next?" I clasped my hands together and scanned the room to my disappointment nothing changed no secret passage nothing. "how irritating you set a puzzle but you get nothing for accomplishing it?!?" I spat.

I walked to the middle of the room, and my leg hit something and my upper body plunged forward. I cursed under my breath as I looked at the machine in front of me.

"ooow a button I like buttons" with that I pressed it and a compartment opened on the wall with the pictures. I walked towards it and reached in to grab a box. I examined it, and shook it up and down, before actually opening it. "a mask? Its not very cute might as well take it"

After investigating the room further I walked out of the room. Two corpse laid out on the floor killed by my own hands. I had no sympathy for then any longer it was either kill or be killed.

XX

I was running a full sprint, I was being chased by two lizard like creatures and I was getting tired my legs were beginning to slow.

"_Dammit not here not now! I have to keep moving remember Chris Protect Chris."_ I didn't know where I was heading, but I closed my eyes and Wesker crossed my mind.

"WESKER......CHRIS!!!"

"UGH!!

"OUCH!!" I collided with something hard but it made a noise. I opened my eyes it was Chris we both fell to the ground I felt very woozy.

"Chris!" I said jumping on him and giving him a hug. "Wait.....hurry we have to go their chasing me in this room over here hurry" Chris got out of his shock and quickly got to his feet, grabbed my arm, and made a run for it to the room.

The room was pitch black. There was low growls imitating near the door but I stayed quite as well as Chris.

"shh their gone hold on I'll get my lighter" Light filled my eyes and Chris's face came into my vision. He looked at me, and it seemed like he was fighting back tears.

"Chris?" I said putting his face in my hand. He hugged me so tight and the tears flowed out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean those things......I...Just don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Chris I'm not going anywhere OK nor are you we're getting out of here OK?" He gave me a nod and we both stayed together.

XX

Chris was now equipped with a shotgun, and he seemed very prepared.

"Jill?" I said breaking the silence. I could see this wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about because he stiffened up at her name. "understood" I replied to myself. A low sniffle escaped me and brought my senses to life.

"ow yeah Chris I found this any clue as to where it goes?" I brought out the mask and Chris's eyes widen. He snatched it from my hand, and managed a smile.

"Great work sport I found three more of these, and so happen to come across a small cemetery in the back, where I also found a secret passage way where these babies go," I twitched my eye trying to process all of this Chris sighed "Follow me you blond" I gave him a stare, but he ignored it.

"The last time I checked I had black hair smart ass" He chuckled under his breath as well as I.

XX

My guess was we were in the middle of the mansion below us was how we got in. Outside low howls came into distance those dogs are very persistent I thought. We got to a small door with tombs in graved on it. Chris proceeded through it with me close by.

Talk about eerie nothing silence filled all. He took me straight ahead to this so called secret passage way with a good length running down it. Once we got to the bottom only a low dim of a fire lighten it enough to see it. Like Chris said he found three other mask apart from mine they reminded me of the monkeys how couldn't see, speak, nor hear but they differ greatly.

Chris placed the last of the mask in the middle and a tomb from the celling fell. My eyes widen, Chris put his guard up and walked towards it. There inside lay a corpse which probably been in there for a while judging by the smell. I gaged.

"Wait there something in here" Chris said. Just then the door trapped us in. "What the hell!" He ran to the door. I shook all over and a faint groan came from behind me I melted in my place I didn't want to turn back.

"Dyanna!" Rotting flesh grabbed me from behind and the warm breath went down my neck. I didn't know what to do I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye Chris" I whispered.

_**Bang **_

"Come here you said were both getting out remember no goodbyes just yet" I smiled, and retrieved the items in the coffin.

"That wasn't like the rest Chris," I said reliving the events.

"I know but that doesn't surprise me," He said running his finger around the medallion we just found we had no clue as to where it went, but we made it this far.

XX

We found ourselves in another mansion that the medallion took us, but not before we escaped from a freak creature in chains. She nearly killed us and those faces I shivered at the memory.

We went through a couple of doors, killed a few zombies here and there, figured out more pesky puzzles, and found ourselves in an underground passage we found after moving a bookshelf. Who would've known. This place was greatly lit, and I helped Chris move a few boxes to get to the other side.

The further we got to the steal doors water rose. I gulped a huge lump in my throat this didn't feel safe, but then again what did anymore. We opened the heavy door my mouth dropped.

"Sh....sharks" I screamed. "I'm out" Chris grabbed my arm, scrambling towards another set or doors ahead of us. A huge shark lashed at us but we both made a jump for it and in one piece made it to the door out of breath.

"Are you OK Dye?"

"Yeah.........Oh crap I spoke to soon" there before us stood dangling parts of a huge plant!

_Note:To long I know and I really zoomed through this one sorry if its not so great._


	4. Final survival

Note:_It's really late and ideas were booming in my head so here *__shoves it at you now*__** READ!!!**_

Final survival

"jeez that wasn't so bad huh?" Chris said wiping the sweat from his forehead. I stared at him through evil eyes.

"yeah I mean crying like a little girl, while getting swung by a huge plants tentacle is tough work," I laughed, and he frowned. As he was being nurtured by the huge plant I found the time to tear it up with the shotgun.

The last plant part fell to the ground, and I tossed Chris his shotgun, he tried to catch it as it stumbled up, and down in his hand like a bar of soap.

I walked towards the remains, and found a magnum. I smirked at the discovery I always did better with strong guns.

"huh?!?" I said amused as I picked up a slimy bloody key from the deceased plant. "nice, one step closer to getting the hell outta here come on Chris!" I ordered. He seemed stunned but looked at my discoveries.

"W..why does this magnum have S.T.A.R.S on it?" he questioned. I looked at it once again, and saw what he saw my eyes widen. I looked at Chris to see his expression. It was darken, and sad.

I took his arm in mine and gave him a huge smile he couldn't help but follow my lead. "might as well put it to good use eh?," I said trying to brighten the mood. He gave a nod.

"_Barry you poor bastard" _I said clutching the magnum tight.

We found our way out of the plant room and ran into Bravo team member Rebbecca Chambers _"Rookie eh" _I said noticing her young age and the med sign that made me question.

"Chris!" she said relieved "thank goodness your okay and this must be your sister?" I smiled . Chris talked about me,and worried greatly. I offered her a hand shake in response. "I found a pharmaceutical room over there please see me if you need wounds treated," sweet girl I thought brave for her age we both nodded and went our own ways.

XX

We ran back into the second mansions hallway and light flash along with gun shots. Both of us ran to the scene.

"Wesker?" I said puzzled but also relieved. I stayed in my place beside Chris cause I felt something bad would happen if I ran to Wesker. He turned to face us _Calm, and cool_ disappointment flushed his face. I hid behind Chris ashamed.

"Captain uh... Jill have you seen her sir?," Wesker turned his attention away from me, and onto Chris.

"Sorry Redfield I'm afraid not, but besides that theres still many places to be scouted out," he said with a low sigh "Stay sharp, stick together this place is going to hell" he brushed past me only slightly touching arms.

"_Wesker I'm so sorry but he's my family and he's my first priority,"_ My thoughts fade away as well as Wesker.

XX

We ran at a good pace, and covered most of the ground we just finish off a huge ass snake. Damn things had the fangs of a bitch. The fight wasn't a complete waste of time it revealed I very good medal that was necessary for later use. Along the way we found another medal one consisted a wolf, and a eagle on the other.

Two similar depressions fitted snuggly in place in a medal door. Were they trying to keep someone from entering or leaving?

We entered the doors on our guard, Chris took the lead and I followed behind .This place reeked like a sewer and was dimly lit. Great a ladder and who wouldn't climbdown it I thought.

Once again we ran into Wesker

"Well your a bit of a mess up....Hey" he said as we climbed down "Redfields join the action," He ordered dropping a clip and popping another in to fire at the freak, with chains that stood in our obstacle.

Clip after clip flew into her but it repealed them all even the magnum was useless. I looked around for a new plan. I knew what I had to do, it might be dangerous.

"Cover me!" I yelled out to both of them. They both made a surprising yelp, and a "no Dyanna!" I ignored them and ran for the first pillar,and pushed with all my strength.

"Uhg dammit come on" with that it fell down the pit only three more to go. She stood in my way the moaning she screamed made my hairs rise on end. Those faces they teased me and watch my every move, they all shared their own story, their own sadness filling only one person.

Wesker blasted her right in the face. I kicked her in the shine making her bend down, I jumped on her and made it over to the next pillar this one fell quicker now. Almost done.

"Hurry" Wesker yelled as he ran to her and got her in a head lock "Redfield help!" Chris held her down as well.

I got the last two over the edge and almost fell over myself but held my balance. I tomb opened, and Lisa that was her name once human. She got out of the hold being put on her and knocked both men on top of another. She reached in and grabbed a skull right after saying mother. Pity filled me but she descended into the darkness into the pit.

Wesker quickly got up off the floor and from Chris being on top of him. I ran to aid Chris, as well as giving captain a smile who smirked in return. She was gone for now

XX

"This is our final survival m'kay sis?" I gave Chris a thumbs up. Not to long ago Wesker told us to go on without him once again.

Once again we were under ground but this seemed like the ending.

"Chris I think we should split up we'll cover more ground" I looked at me with uneasy eyes. "I'm not that little outcast anymore the one who always use to get beat up" I argued. He opened his mouth to protest, but I already headed another direction.

XX

"A slide," I said amused, and played it,in order were the monster we encountered.

_Neptune- The shark_

_Hunter-Those lizard like creatures_

_Cerberus-Damn dogs_

_Crimson head-New breed of zombie_

_Tyrant-That doesn't look very nice_

_Research facility members_

I stop the slide with eyes open wide "no this can't be" My gun fell from my hand and onto the floor this brought me back to life "Wesker why?" betrayal was killing me inside "YOU BASTARD!!!"

XX

My discovery stayed with me and never leaving my mouth even after I found Chris along with Jill by his side, he found her in a cell but he didn't know why and she couldn't remember much. _Wesker_ it was probably him.

Chris operated the elevator and we were up.

_Note: Sorry bad way to end this chapter only one more chapter to go then a sequel tehe or may be not I don't know. If you liked it I don't want to make a crappy sequel no one would care to read I guess. _


	5. The end or is it?

OK last chapter for this piece lol I'm going to make a sequel but probably not I haven't been getting reviews that much lol.

* * *

THE END OR IS IT?:

We finally reached our the secret burning into my soul, I walked behind the other two fellow members one of them being my big bro.

The elevator made a screeching stop which made me jump. Chris noticed and looked back to see me wide eyed.

"Sis y-you ok?" He said worried

"Yes!" I said a little to quickly. He raised his brow but turned his attention to Jill who was ahead of us.

I looked around for anything useful and with success I found a green herb, so I mixed it with the red I had discovered earlier. Before I fainted I thought and my not so shiny knight brought me to a safer place to rest.I released a sniffle and followed the others.

We took a sharp turn and found that before us stood a steel door. It slided upward and all of us went immediately into alert mood what we were trained for.

I entered very cautiously behind Chris, and Jill knowing that the monster who started this mess was inside. The others went straight but I took a turn. Passing capsules that contained weired organisms that were giving me the willys.

I came to the end and only encounterd moniters. I sighed and looked at all the tecnology before me.

"was he monitoring us?" I said really low. I heard muffled voices and a low painful grunt.

I ran back to find the others. I came face to Weskers back his gun pointed at Chris and an unconscious Jill on the floor.

I bit my lip he didn't know I was behind him, and Chris tried hard not to look at me.

I got my gun and raised it to the back of Weskers head.

"lOWER IT!" I growled. He made a low laugh, and lowerd his gun.

"You're going to kill me? I thought we had something special?"

"Yeah me to until I found out your the monster who did all this. Yet I ask you why?"

"Now that my lady is simple" i flinched at these words just enough time for him to grab my arm and put me in a lock with a gun to my head.

"You see this was the whole plan every single one of you are suppose to die!" he said tightening his grip. I gave a low cry.

Chris stood there in a daze not knowing what to do, When his captain had his little sis in a tight hold.

Wesker whispered something in my ear. "but I didn't plan on falling in love with you again"

"again?" I repeated. He loosened his hold, and made me follow him.

"I want to show y'all something" he said as he typed in a few things in a computer. Chris turned his gazed beyound me, and I followed.

What I saw was a nasty looking human thing. "this must be the Tyrant thing I saw earlier" I thought.

Wesker threw me across the room far from the creature who was being released.

"Behold the ultimate life form.... TYRANT" he smirked

"all this for that? huh Wesker you become senile!" Wesker only gave a low laugh. I was at a complete lost for words.

The tyrant was breaking through the glass and before my eyes Wesker was stabbed with its claw, and raisin into the air before it flung him at me.

The last I remeber was how hard the collision was ,and my head hitting something hard. My senses were weakening, and something very warm oozed from my hair and down my body.

Wesker was on top of me I was sitting in a pool of his own blood with mine forming with his.

"C-chris.....I....I'm sorry"...............................................

X

"Dyanna no no stay with me baby sis come on I promised I would get us out of here! Please don't do this!" Chris cried. he tried to hold the tears back but they came all to soon.

He looked at the state his sister was. yet he knew she was far from this world already. He lost her..... for good.

He let go of her lifeless hand , and he kissed her pale forehead "I love you sis! goodbye" He got up to treat his other comrade.

Jill got up trying to get her senses back. She looked around but she already knew what happened when she saw Chris's sadden face.

"I'm sorry Chris" She said sorrowfully.

"it's ok" He said in return, and slung her arm over his shoulder so he could balance her out of this hell hole.

X

They made it to the chopper and was flown away to safety just minutes before the mansion blew up. Chris never looked at the world the same again.

Fighting a Tyrant, Being betrayed by his captain, having to run from zombies, and having a family member gone from your life.

How was he going to explain this to Clair Chis thought. To tell her that their the only ones left.

Chris let the tears go now, and tighten his fist "I promise you sis they will pay for your death"

X

Coldness, Emptiness, sorrow, pain, so many more things to say but not a one to actually explain how it feels..........

I didn't dare open my eyes, but what I did know was Wesker was off of me. Nothing warm surrounded me, I was in crisp clean clothes which seemed a little to big on me but good.

A clicking noise could be heard in the distance. Something very comfy supported me......A bed.

I tried desperately to open my eyes but once I did I groaned in pain. The light was so blinding My eyes couldn't handle such a brightness.

"Try not to move..," The voice so familiar "You may not feel it now but if you move to much you will feel unbarable pain"

I listened and tried hard to recognized the voice as well as prieviouse events.

"C-chris" Was first to leave my dry mouth. Then it hit me WESKER. Me I'm suppose to be dead as well as Wesker.

I opened my eyes ignoring the brightness, and adjusting to my surroundings.

The room was fully white pretty much empty except for the bed and computers in the far corner.

I got up quickly to see Wesker sitting and watching my condition with a evil smirk.

I growled but something sharp like hit my heart or that's what it seemed like. I screamed out in pain.

"I told you! But now its time to die!"

Before I knew it I was off the bed and in the air by Weskers hand which had a hold on my neck. I did what anybody would do in this situation I put my hand on his and dug my nails in his arm. Although the pain subsided a knew pain set in.

He didn't even flinch, but he held me with ease.

"Y-your strength" I struggled to say.

"Yes my lady. I'm no longer fully human, but something much greater. It's a shame your results didn't come out the same"

He released me and I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"W-what do you mean?" I said confused.

"Think about it as much blood as you lost you wouldn't be here my dear"

He was right. Then what did he do?

"The shot I gave you brought you back to life. Your poor brother thinks your dead. Tsk, tsk" He laughed amused at my pain.

"Shut up you bastard. TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!!!!" He smirked.

"Promise to be a good girl?" He said grabbing my chin and bringing me up to look at him, our faces inches apart. I didn't feel the same about him though there was stilll love in there somewhere. Forbidden love.

I shook his hand away, and got up, he scuffed obviously displeased with my actions.

I looked down at my clothing. "Are these yours?" I asked disgusted.

"yes for now wear them till we find you more suitable ones"

"OK. When do I get to see Chris?"

"When I trust you but now you work for me" My eyes widen work for him?

* * *

Ok bad ending yea but last chapter *gives you a cookie*lol enjoy plaese review


End file.
